Es cuestión de esperar ¿o no?
by AryaKira
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa a continuación de "The Last". Sasuke por fin ha vuelto a la Aldea, y parece que su viaje lo ha hecho recapacitar. Sakura decide no atosigarlo con sus sentimientos, y se limita a ser una buena amiga, a la espera de que él se enamore de ella o no. No obstante, descubre lo interesante que es provocar al Uchiha, sobre todo si él empieza a seguirle el juego.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** puede que noten que Sasuke es más amable de lo normal en esta historia, pero siempre he creído que volvería a ser igual de cariñoso que cuando era pequeño *.*

 **000:** cambio de escena

Sin más dilación, espero que disfruten de la historia :)

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Abrió los ojos desorientada cuando notó pulsaciones en su cuello; suspiró. ¿Llegaría el día en que no se quedara dormida en el sofá? Observó la desorganizada montaña de informes desperdigados por el suelo. Seguro que se había quedado dormida mientras los leía y los había lanzado al suelo luego.

\- Mierda – murmuró.

Se levantó mientras se masajeaba el cuello y, con una mueca de molestia, se encaminó a la cocina a prepararse un café. A juzgar por la poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas, era temprano, tal vez las siete y media. Puso el agua a hervir y, bostezando, volvió sobre sus pasos a ordenar el desastre de su salón.

Adoraba el silencio por las mañanas; no era un secreto que siempre se despertaba de mal humor si empezaban a acosarla con charlatanería, por eso se mudó a un apartamento sola en cuanto pudo permitírselo. Con su sueldo fruto del trabajo en el hospital, sumado a las ganancias de las misiones que realizaba en ocasiones, podía pagarse los gastos e incluso ahorrar un poco.

Acabó de ordenar los informes sobre la pequeña mesa que había delante del sofá y se desperezó, con un suspiro de satisfacción. Abrió las ventanas para aspirar el aire fresco de la mañana; oyó el silbido que le indicaba que el agua estaba lista, y volvió a la cocina. Su apartamento no era excesivamente grande, pero bastaba para ella sola; constaba de dos habitaciones individuales, un baño, la cocina y el salón. Estos dos últimos se encontraban separados por una isleta, y en el salón tenía dos sofás y una mesa en la que podían comer seis personas.

Bebió un sorbo del café, y lo dejó a un lado para prepararse un par de tostadas. Ni siquiera se sentó para desayunar; se apoyó en la encimera y, mientras masticaba su desayuno, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Al ser tan temprano, no había gente por la calle; sólo divisó a un par de ninjas que seguramente se dirigirían a sus entrenamientos diarios. Eso le recordó que hoy no podría ir al entrenamiento con su equipo: tenía que empezar su turno en el hospital a las ocho y media, pues hoy le tocaba atender el consultorio. Suspiró.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

\- Ohayo – junto con el saludo, sonrió suavemente a la enfermera que atendía en ese momento la recepción del hospital.

\- Buenos días Sakura-san – sonrió de vuelta la enfermera – en su consultorio encontrará la lista de hoy junto con las fichas de los pacientes.

\- Muchas gracias.

Tras un rápido vistazo a la lista, se encontró sonriendo ya que no tenía muchos pacientes. Con un poco de suerte terminaría antes del mediodía. Tras un breve suspiro, dejó su bolso sobre el perchero que había junto a la puerta y se puso su impoluta bata en la que se podía apreciar un bordado que dictaba "Dra. Haruno". Cuánto la llenaba de orgullo esto.

Sonrió, y procedió a llamar al primer paciente.

\- Ya era hora, Dobe. Ni siquiera para venir a entrenar eres capaz de levantar el culo de la cama – y, por si no quedaba claro su enfado, bufó.

Naruto se hubiera indignado si no hubiera estado de tan buen humor esa mañana; esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

\- Ya, Teme, sólo llego diez minutos tarde – se defendió – además, anoche tuve una cita con Hinata-chan y se nos hizo tarde, ya sabes.

\- Ahórrate los detalles.

Abandonaron el puente y se dirigieron juntos al campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke no insistió en molestar al rubio por su impuntualidad; aún eran las ocho y tenían toda la mañana por delante.

\- Hinata-chan me preparó un ramen increíble, datte-bayo –siguió hablando el rubio – tendrías que probarlo. Le pediré que vuelva a hacerlo un día de estos, no puedes negarte Teme.

Sasuke suspiró y dejó que Naruto siguiera hablando, adorando a su querida novia. Desde que había vuelto de su viaje de redención, Hinata era el principal tema de conversación de Naruto. Casi podría decir que, gracias a todo lo que hablaba Naruto, había llegado a conocer a la Hyuga como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida.

\- Dónde está Sakura-chan? – escuchó que preguntaba.

\- Supongo que tendrá trabajo en el hospital – murmuró Sasuke en respuesta – de no ser así, hubiera llegado ya.

El rubio asintió, conforme. Habían llegado ya al campo de entrenamiento, así que se detuvieron y observaron a su alrededor. No había nadie por los alrededores, por lo que tenían el área para ellos solos. Ya hacía tiempo que no ocurría algo así. Se miraron de reojo, con una sonrisa perversa.

\- Preparado para una paliza, Teme?

\- Eso querrías, Usuratonkachi.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Se despidió de su paciente con una amable sonrisa.

\- Que tenga un buen día, Ichiko-san – le deseó.

La anciana le entregó una cansada sonrisa y salió de la consulta. Sakura procedió a rellenar la ficha con el pronóstico y los medicamentos que le había recetado. Miró de reojo el reloj de su consulta, descubriendo que eran ya las once menos diez.

\- Con razón me está entrando hambre ya – murmuró para sí misma, con una carcajada.

Tenía aproximadamente media hora para poder comer antes de que llegara el próximo paciente, por lo que guardó la ficha ya rellenada y se levantó decidida a ir a una cafetería próxima al hospital. Se quitó su bata y salió del consultorio, cogiendo su bolso en el proceso.

\- Frentona!

Suspiró. A la mierda su almuerzo tranquilo.

\- Cerda – respondió mientras se giraba. Ino venía hacia ella con un par de fichas en la mano – qué pasa?

\- Acabo de terminar con mi último paciente – sonrió, eufórica – tengo el resto del día libre. Me acompañas a almorzar?

\- Tengo otra opción? – sonrió, sólo para molestarla – pensaba ir a la cafetería de la esquina.

\- Vamos!

Se encaminaron fuera del hospital; al pasar por la recepción sonrieron con amabilidad a la enfermera.

\- Dime Sakura, piensas hacer algo mañana?

\- La verdad no, estoy ocupada con unos informes – dijo, suspirando – Tsunade-sama y yo estamos investigando los síntomas de una gripe que ha aparecido en la Aldea del Té.

\- Oh, vamos! Pero no tienes que dedicarle todo tu tiempo libre – se quejó la rubia – por qué no salimos a tomar algo? Podemos quedar con todos, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos.

\- No sé, Ino – entraron en la cafetería y tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana. La pelirrosa observó a su amiga, que la miraba con ojos de cachorrito – demonios, está bien. Pero te encargas tú de avisar a todos.

\- Sí! – celebró Ino – por fin frentona, ya vas dejando lo amargada.

Sakura la observó con una media sonrisa.

\- Vete a la porra, cerda.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Diez minutos después, ambas se encontraban comiendo un rico combinado de frutas cuando algo llamó la atención de Sakura. Dejó el tenedor a medio camino entre su boca y el plato cuando divisó, a través de la ventana, a sus dos mejores amigos caminando de forma penosa por la calle. Naruto tenía un ojo morado y cojeaba, y Sasuke caminaba agarrándose el abdomen.

Bufó, molesta de pronto.

\- Ino, tengo trabajo – murmuró, con un floreciente tic en su ceja.

La rubia, que también había visto a esos dos, se carcajeó y siguió comiendo.

\- No les pegues mucho, frentona. Se trata de curarlos.

Sakura la ignoró, y tras un último trago a su té, dejó su parte de la cuenta sobre la mesa y salió de la cafetería. No le costó mucho alcanzar a la pareja de amigos, que estaban por girar hacia el hospital.

\- Par de brutos – saludó tras ellos, esforzándose por no gritar – directos a mi consulta.

Ni siquiera los miró; pasó de largo al lado del rubio y se encaminó a la consulta. Por suerte estaba en la planta baja, aunque era una de las últimas puertas. Entró y dejó la puerta abierta; dejó de nueva cuenta el bolso en el perchero y se puso la bata. Fue hacia el armario que había junto a la camilla y preparó un poco de desinfectante y algodón en una bandeja; no había visto ninguna herida, pero seguro que la tenían. Oyó a sus amigos entrar.

\- Cerrad la puerta – ordenó, sin girarse.

Naruto emitió un quejido al levantar el brazo para cerrar. Sasuke siguió directo hacia las dos sillas que había delante de la mesa, y se dejó caer en una de ellas. Suspiró, satisfecho.

\- Veamos – murmuró resignada la pelirrosa, girándose. Les echó una breve mirada – Naruto, no te sientes. Ven a la camilla y quítate la camisa.

El rubio obedeció a duras penas. Se sentó en la camilla y esperó a que la pelirrosa lo revisara.

\- Sí que estás mal – observó Sakura, pasando una mano cubierta de chakra por su torso – no has abierto la boca aún.

A su espalda, Sasuke soltó una seca carcajada. La pelirrosa concluyó su examen, enfurecida.

\- Estabais entrenando o matándoos el uno al otro? – gruñó – un entrenamiento no debería dejar dos costillas rotas y otra pinchando el esófago. Normal que no puedas hablar. Vomitarías.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada culpable. La pelirrosa suspiró nuevamente, procediendo a curarlo. Tras sanar sus costillas, le desinfectó un feo corte de su brazo izquierdo y le puso un par de puntos.

\- Te voy a dejar el moratón – sentenció – para que Hinata-chan pueda reñirte.

\- Oh vamos, Sakura-chan – lloriqueó el rubio – teníamos el campo para nosotros solos, sabes que nunca podemos entrenar con tranquilidad por si herimos a alguien.

\- Me da igual – bufó ella, mientras Naruto se levantaba de la camilla y Sasuke ocupaba su lugar – no pienso curaros todos los días, no soy vuestra médico particular para entrenamientos. O entrenáis con cuidado, o que os den. Ya buscaréis a otro para que os cure.

El moreno la miró alzando una ceja. No que era la medic-nin de su equipo? Sakura ignoró el gesto, molesta, y tras ordenarle que se quitara la camisa procedió a examinar su torso.

\- Al menos tú solo tienes una fractura en una costilla – susurró, más para ella misma. El moreno miró a Naruto significativamente, como diciendo "Estoy menos herido que tú, por tanto, he ganado". La pelirrosa, consciente de este gesto, gruñó – si quieres, puedo ponerte a la par que él – acompañó la amenaza con una sonrisa amable, pero siniestra.

Naruto estalló en una sonora risotada, mientras que Sasuke desvió la mirada, algo ruborizado y molesto.

\- No será necesario – murmuró. Sakura sonrió ampliamente y terminó de curarlo. Se fijó, no obstante, en un rastro de sangre seca en la frente de Sasuke. Sin pedir permiso, le quitó su hitai-ate y descubrió una herida en la frente del moreno.

Se separó de él para coger un poco de algodón y desinfectar la herida. Se volvió de nuevo hacia él y, sujetándole el pelo que resbalaba sobre su frente con una mano, procedió a limpiar la herida con la otra mano. Desechó el algodón en la bandeja y le aplicó un poco de chakra para cerrar la herida.

\- Listo – susurró, mientras ella misma anudaba de nuevo el hitai-ate del moreno. Le maravillaba el hecho de que Sasuke no se hubiera quejado en ningún momento de su cercanía. Eso sólo ocasionaba que su enfado disminuyera; y ella quería seguir enfadada con ellos, porque eran un par de brutos.

\- Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan!

\- Gracias, Sakura.

Con un suspiro, la pelirrosa se encaminó a limpiar la bandeja. Seguro que por culpa de ellos, se había retrasado con sus pacientes.

\- Ahora, fuera de aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hacía bastante calor cuando terminó su turno. Maldijo su suerte, pues esos dos definitivamente la habían retrasado en su trabajo. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y ella aún no había comido. Gruñó, a la par que su estómago.

Dejó la bata en el perchero y se encaminó fuera del hospital, deseosa de llegar a su casa y comer algo. No obstante, vaciló un instante al ver a Naruto y Sasuke esperándola. Fue a su encuentro.

\- Ocurre algo? – quiso saber, preocupada.

\- Tranquila, Sakura-chan. Suponíamos que aún no habías terminado y queremos invitarte a comer.

La pelirrosa alzó una ceja, escéptica.

\- Y eso?

\- Como disculpa – intervino Sasuke, con suavidad. Sakura lo miró, curiosa, pero la afabilidad en el rostro del moreno le infundió calidez. Sonrió, radiante.

\- Entonces, podéis mataros todos los días – bromeó, avanzando con ellos por la calle.

Naruto se carcajeó, mientras que Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

\- Te lo recordaré a la próxima, Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa zorruna. De pronto, los miró con los ojos de cachorrito – qué vamos a comer?

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron de reojo, resignados. La pelirrosa suspiró mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la cara, ya que se le estaba pegando por el sudor.

\- Me apetece ramen – dijo, con una sonrisa creíble – y si vamos a Ichiraku?

\- Qué bien, datte-bayo! – celebró el rubio con un grito. Sakura lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- No grites, idiota!

El moreno observó la escena, callado. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa arrogante; le encantaba que le ahorraran el trabajo.

Unos minutos más tarde estaban tomando asiento en los taburetes, sentándose Sakura entre los dos.

\- Vaya, ya hacía tiempo que no veníais los tres juntos – comentó Teuchi mientras les servía los tazones de ramen.

\- Cierto, viejo – sonrió Naruto.

\- Aunque falta Kakashi-sensei – suspiró la pelirrosa – desde que es Hokage, apenas encuentra tiempo para comer con nosotros.

\- Por qué no le llevan un tazón? – propuso Teuchi – seguro que os lo agradece.

Sakura y Naruto sonrieron en respuesta, aceptando la idea, mientras que Sasuke solo asintió.

\- Bueno Naruto, cómo está Hinata-chan? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Bien Sakura-chan – respondió el rubio, sin dejar de comer – aunque últimamente no nos vemos mucho. Su padre está entrenándola muy duro, y apenas podemos coincidir entre entrenamientos y misiones. Pero anoche me preparó un ramen muy rico, datte-bayo.

\- He oído eso – se oyó decir a Teuchi. Naruto sonrió.

\- Vaya – dijo Sakura – bueno, ya habrá tiempo para veros más. La verdad es que hace mucho que no la veo. Ino me propuso hace un rato de juntarnos todos mañana para tomar algo, espero que pueda venir.

\- Seguro que sí, Sakura-chan. Sería estupendo.

La pelirrosa sonrió y miró de reojo a Sasuke, expectante. El moreno paró de comer y la miró, curioso. Con un suspiro, respondió:

\- Estoy un poco liado con la reconstrucción de los terrenos, pero supongo que podré ir – Sakura amplió su sonrisa, encantada, y Sasuke no pudo evitar elevar un poco la comisura de sus labios.

\- Cierto – recordó ella – cómo va todo?

\- Bastante bien – concedió él – los constructores me dijeron que en un mes mi casa sería habitable, así que he empezado a empaquetar cosas y trasladarlas. Aunque... – se detuvo, indeciso.

\- Qué ocurre, Teme?

\- Se me acaba el contrato de alquiler en un par de días – murmuró, molesto – y me parece un dolor de trasero tener que pagar por seis meses más, necesitando solo uno. El casero no atiende a razones.

Naruto pidió otro tazón y miró a su amigo:

\- Y qué piensas hacer? – se rascó la nuca, nervioso – te invitaría a quedarte en mi departamento, ya lo sabes, demo...

\- Solo tienes una habitación, Naruto – lo atajó Sasuke – además, eso de vivir entre basura no es lo mío, de verdad – sonrió de lado.

Sakura se puso a reír ante la molestia del rubio, quien había empezado a murmurar algo sobre la insensibilidad del moreno ante un intento de ayuda. Con los ojos risueños, se volvió hacia Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kun, yo tengo una habitación de sobra – ofreció – no es una casa muy grande, pero hay bastante espacio para dos personas.

Sasuke la miró, con un brillo de agradecimiento bailando en sus ojos. Le había ahorrado el tener que pedírselo.

\- Eso estaría bien – aceptó – gracias, Sakura.

\- No es nada. Avísame y te ayudaré con tus cosas.

\- Hai.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, ignorando los sonidos de satisfacción del rubio al proclamar lo deliciosa que estaba la comida. Tras un par de tazones más por parte del rubio, pagaron la cuenta y se levantaron.

\- Aquí tienen el ramen de Hokage-sama – les recordó Teuchi – este va por cuenta de la casa.

\- Arigato – le sonrió Sakura, tomando la bolsa.

Salieron del establecimiento y pusieron rumbo a la torre Hokage. De pronto, Naruto pareció recordar algo, puesto que se puso nervioso de repente.

\- Sakura-chan, Teme, tengo que irme. Le prometí a Hinata-chan que iría a verla en el entrenamiento y llego tarde – gritó mientras se alejaba.

\- Dobe – murmuró el moreno – si no fuera porque lleva la cabeza pegada al cuerpo...

La pelirrosa se rio, dándole la razón.

\- Es Naruto.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tocaron a la puerta del despacho del Hokage y la voz de Kakashi les respondió desde dentro:

\- Adelante.

\- Buenas tardes, Kakashi-sensei – saludó Sakura con una sonrisa al verlo tras una pequeña montaña de papeles – ocupado?

El peligris se rascó la nuca, aburrido. Recibió un saludo en forma de asentimiento de Sasuke.

\- Un poco – respondió – ocurre algo?

\- Ie, sensei – negó la pelirrosa – pensamos que como estás ocupado, no habrías tenido tiempo de comer, por eso te trajimos un poco de ramen de Ichiraku. Teuchi te invitó.

Kakashi no era muy fanático del ramen, pero le brillaron los ojos al oír aquello. Invitó a sus dos alumnos a sentarse mientras se disponía a comer.

\- Algo nuevo, Kakashi? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Nada, simplemente misiones de vigilancia y escolta – suspiró el Hokage – aunque la verdad agradezco que no haya nada más. Solo me traería complicaciones.

\- Veo que estás motivado para trabajar – comentó Sakura, mordaz. Kakashi le sonrió, irónico.

\- Sí, tanto que le he dado a Shizune el día libre – se lamentó – ahora sólo hago que acumular trabajo – miró por encima los papeles de su mesa – lo que me recuerda... puede que tengáis una misión en los próximos días.

\- De qué trata, sensei? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

\- Gaara necesita que transportéis un pergamino desde la Arena hasta aquí. Es un asunto que concierne solamente a la Arena y a la Hoja, así que os pido confidencialidad – respondió – pero ya os avisaré. Necesito aún un par de confirmaciones, puede que tarden unos días.

Sakura suspiró; le había hecho ilusión pensar que tenían una misión, pero aún tendría que esperar. Miró el reloj: eran las cinco ya? Aún tenía que comprar enseres para su casa, y le gustaría seguir leyendo los informes que Tsunade le había enviado.

\- De acuerdo – dijo, levantándose – tengo que irme. Ya nos avisarás, Kakashi-sensei.

\- Kakashi – Sasuke se levantó también – a partir de dentro de dos días estaré en casa de Sakura, los avisos tendrán que llegarme allí durante el próximo mes.

El peligris les lanzó una mirada curiosa a la par que significativa, incomodándolos. Sakura se sonrojó, mientras que Sasuke emitió un bajo gruñido, molesto por el bochorno.

\- Se me acaba el contrato de alquiler – especificó el moreno – y hasta dentro de un mes no puedo habitar el barrio Uchiha.

\- Ah, claro – sonrió el peligris – no tenías por qué darme explicaciones.

\- Ya, bien – bufó Sasuke – hasta luego.

\- Adiós, sensei – sonrió Sakura.

Si Sasuke se hubiera quedado un poco más, probablemente le hubiera incrustado un Chidori a Kakashi por la carcajada que lanzó después.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Salieron de la torre Hokage en silencio; no obstante, era un silencio cómodo. Sakura no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que había experimentado Sasuke en su viaje de redención. Cuando se fue, ella pudo darse cuenta de que era un poco más amable con todos, pero también notaba que le suponía cierto esfuerzo el comportarse así. Sin embargo, cuando el moreno volvió descubrió una nueva faceta de él: se mostraba más relajado, y su rostro no transmitía esa indiferencia y frialdad que solía tener. Ahora era cortés con todo el mundo e incluso conversaba más; lo más sorprendente era que no parecía molestarle demasiado el hecho de socializar.

Por otro lado, ella no había olvidado lo que sentía por él; no obstante, sí había madurado, y había decidido que hostigándolo no iba a conseguir nada. Era consciente de que él la consideraba una compañera y una amiga, y que la apreciaba. Mejor eso que nada. Así, se había prometido a sí misma estar ahí para Sasuke, apoyándolo como él quiera que lo apoye. Sabía perfectamente que al moreno iba a costarle lo suyo el dejarse llevar por algo más fuerte que una amistad; por eso, no iba a forzar nada, e iba a dejar que Sasuke se acercara a ella, al ritmo que quisiera. Si al final resultara que su compañero se enamorara de ella, todo merecería la pena.

\- Va todo bien por ahí dentro? – preguntó Sasuke al verla inmersa en sus cavilaciones; le entretenía ver los distintos cambios de expresión de la kunoichi.

\- Eh? Ah! – la pelirrosa se sonrojó sin remedio, y sonrió nerviosa – nada importante. Repasaba lo que tengo que comprar.

El moreno sonrió. Ya, claro.

\- Necesitas ayuda con eso? – se ofreció.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- Sólo si no tienes nada que hacer, no quiero molestarte.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo la siguió en silencio.

\- Aunque, pensándolo bien, si vas a quedarte en mi casa debería comprar más comida – comentó la pelirrosa, distraída – más bien porque ahora mismo apenas tengo dos tomates en la nevera, y no me queda casi arroz.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, satisfecho. Eso de los tomates sonaba glorioso. La pelirrosa lo miró de reojo y sonrió también.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nunca había necesitado un carro en el supermercado. Normalmente se apañaba con una cesta, puesto que su dieta se componía principalmente de arroz y verduras; no obstante, comía bastante a seguido fuera de casa, por lo que realmente no necesitaba tener la nevera muy llena.

Sasuke era otro cantar; pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y sólo comía fuera de casa si era necesario, por lo que a partir de ahora tendría que llenar la nevera. El moreno la siguió de forma diligente por el supermercado, interviniendo solamente para coger él mismo los tomates. La pelirrosa no pudo contener una carcajada cuando lo vio aparecer con lo que podrían ser tres kilos de su fruta favorita.

\- Increíble – comentó, mientras se dirigían a la caja.

Cargaron las bolsas y se dirigieron a casa de la pelirrosa. Ciertamente, no hacía mucho que ella vivía sola, por lo que sus compañeros apenas la habían visitado en su nuevo apartamento. Sakura hizo pasar al pelinegro y él descargó las bolsas sobre la isleta de la cocina, sin dejar de mirar curioso la estancia. Todo estaba en orden; lo único que estaba fuera de lugar eran unos informes, pero sería porque la pelirrosa estaría ocupada con ellos por el momento.

\- Puedo enseñarte tu habitación ahora – comentó ella, guardando los enseres. Sasuke cabeceó, asintiendo – había pensado también en darte una copia de las llaves, por si necesitas empezar a traer tus cosas.

\- Perfecto.

\- Podría ayudarte mañana – siguió ella – hoy necesito adelantar unos informes; Tsunade-sama me matará si no le digo algo pronto.

Sasuke la miró, interesado. Informes?

\- Ha aparecido una nueva gripe en la Aldea del Té – explicó ella, guardando las últimas cosas – Tsunade-sama estuvo allí hace un mes y pudo realizar un diagnóstico previo, pero quiere que yo también estudie el caso. Ya sabes, para comparar.

\- Ajá.

El moreno siguió mirándola mientras acababa de guardar las compras. Su compañera definitivamente se había convertido en una mujer realizada, altamente inteligente y especializada en su trabajo. Quién lo diría? Y él que solía considerarla una molestia. Cualquiera diría que la molestia ahora era él.

Sakura procedió a buscar la copia de las llaves y se las entregó mientras lo guiaba a su nueva habitación. En realidad, el pasillo era muy pequeño: había dos puertas en el lado derecho y otra puerta en el lado izquierdo. Ella condujo al moreno hacia la puerta de la izquierda.

\- Esta es tu habitación – anunció – la puerta de enfrente es el baño, y la del fondo es mi cuarto.

Sasuke observó la habitación; era acogedora. Las paredes pintadas de un amarillo suave, agradable, y tenía una cama, un escritorio, el armario y una mesita. Más que suficiente.

\- Es perfecta – dijo con suavidad. Sakura sonrió, contenta – gracias.

\- De nada.

El moreno decidió empezar a trasladar cosas de inmediato, mientras que Sakura se preparó un té para seguir con los informes. En cuanto Sasuke abandonó el departamento, anunciando que volvería en un rato con los primeros trastos, la pelirrosa se dejó caer en el sillón, con un suspiro. Acababa de golpearla con un mazo la realidad: conviviría con Sasuke un mes? Estaba ansiosa a la par que contenta.

\- Será interesante – se prometió.

Conocería a Sasuke desde un punto de vista diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer los reviews, estoy muy contenta de que mi historia esté teniendo buena acogida :) Mi intención es actualizar cada dos o tres días mientras me sea posible, aprovechando las vacaciones.**

 **Bueno, en este capítulo empieza a haber un poco de juego, pero ya aviso que el acercamiento se dará despacito y con buena letra, aunque eso no quita que estos dos sigan probando al otro ;) Que lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **000:** cambio de escena.

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

La poca luz que entraba por las cortinas consiguió despertarlo. Confuso, parpadeó un poco y miró hacia su derecha, buscando su reloj despertador. Eran las siete; con un bajo gruñido, se levantó y se encaminó en busca de un café bien cargado. Tenía entrenamiento con su equipo en menos de una hora, y sentía los músculos algo agarrotados.

La tarde anterior había conseguido trasladar casi todo lo que necesitaba a casa de Sakura, solo le quedaban algunas cosas de su habitación. La verdad era que en estos instantes, la que había sido su casa desde que había vuelto daba pena: solo quedaban los muebles que el casero le había proporcionado, ya que lo demás ya estaba guardado en el barrio Uchiha, listo para cuando se mudara allí.

Tras tomarse el café se dirigió a darse una rápida ducha, sintiéndose más espabilado.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

\- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun – saludó la pelirrosa, llegando al puente.

\- Hola – devolvió él, sin dejar de mirar el río.

Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros. Por fin, el moreno la miró de reojo.

\- No tienes muy buena cara – observó – has dormido bien?

Sakura dibujó una mueca de molestia en la cara, sonrojada.

\- Me he vuelto a quedar dormida en el sofá – gruñó – no veo el día de terminar esos informes.

Él le miró alzando una ceja.

\- Te queda mucho? – ella negó, pero suspiró.

\- La verdad es que no, pero como es la fase previa de la investigación, no lo sé – respondió – de hecho, puede que tenga que ir personalmente a la Aldea del Té.

\- Cuándo?

\- Teme, Sakura-chan! Ohayo! – gritaron. Ellos suspiraron; empezaba el dolor de cabeza.

\- Buenos días, Naruto – saludó Sakura. Sasuke solo gruñó.

El rubio llegó corriendo hasta ellos, con una sonrisa zorruna.

\- Cualquiera diría que os he interrumpido en algo – comentó – qué caras más largas, datte-bayo.

El moreno gruñó de nuevo, incómodo; Sakura solo ignoró el comentario. Se encaminaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento con tranquilidad; para variar, el rubio no pudo permanecer callado:

\- Hoy no tienes consulta, Sakura-chan?

\- No estaría aquí de ser así, Dobe – picó Sasuke.

\- Teme...! – empezó a gritar Naruto. Sakura lo cortó con un pellizco en la oreja y un estirón.

\- No, Naruto – respondió ella, con suavidad – sólo trabajo días alternos de lunes a viernes.

El rubio asintió en respuesta. Hoy era sábado, el último día de entrenamiento en equipo de la semana.

\- Hinata-chan me comentó que había hablado con Ino – dijo Naruto – le dijo que hoy habíamos quedado todos en la noche, parece que ya ha hablado con todos.

Sakura asintió, conforme.

\- Y dónde vamos? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Me parece que dijo algo de un karaoke, datte-bayo – Naruto se rascó la nuca.

\- Bien! – sonrió Sakura, entusiasmada con la idea.

Sasuke sólo alzó una ceja; a él que no le acercaran el micrófono y todo iría bien. Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y se pusieron a entrenar de inmediato; con Sakura peleando, más les valía no pasarse como el día anterior.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

\- Sakura-chan, puedes pasarme un poco de agua? – preguntó el rubio entre jadeos.

Sin responder, la pelirrosa le lanzó la botella de agua de la que había estado bebiendo y se dejó caer sobre el césped, exhausta pero satisfecha.

\- Hacía tiempo que no tenía un entrenamiento tan bueno – proclamó, orgullosa.

A un par de metros de ella, Sasuke levantó la mano hacia el rubio y le arrebató la botella cuando acabó de beber. Maldito verano, maldito calor. Los hacía sudar como cerdos y necesitaban beber litros y litros de agua. Aunque no estaba tan exhausto como Sakura, sí había disfrutado del entrenamiento.

\- Yamato-taicho tendrá trabajo arreglando todo eso – observó Naruto, mirando hacia la arboleda que había quedado reducida a la mitad.

\- Eh? – Sakura se incorporó y observó lo que miraba el rubio. Se ruborizó – mierda, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

El rubio empezó a reír y Sasuke lo acompañó con una carcajada. Sakura seguía siendo tan despistada que en ocasiones parecía la niña que antes era.

La pelirrosa observó la posición del sol y dedujo que habían entrenado entre tres y cuatro horas. El estómago empezaba a demandarle alimento; se levantó, desperezándose.

\- Creo que me voy a casa – anunció – queréis acompañarme a almorzar? Puedo preparar algo.

\- Eso está hecho, Sakura-chan! – aceptó el rubio enseguida. Moría de hambre.

Sasuke se levantó y movió el cuello un poco para relajar los músculos. Asintió.

\- Iré – dijo – pero antes pasaré por mi casa a recoger las últimas cosas. De esa forma podré entregar ya las llaves.

\- Últimas cosas? Pero cuántos viajes hiciste ayer a mi casa? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

El moreno sonrió, irónico. La verdad es que el día anterior había hecho más de cinco viajes con muchos trastos, pero cuando volvió por segunda vez a casa de Sakura, la pelirrosa se había sumergido de tal forma en los informes que no había reparado en él. Solo se dio cuenta de que volvió cuando paró a prepararse algo para cenar; para entonces, Sasuke ya había transportado casi todo lo que necesitaba.

\- Unos cuantos – respondió, escuetamente – te vi tan concentrada en los informes que no quise molestarte cada vez que entraba.

Ella se sonrojó. Mierda.

\- Está bien – dijo, sin embargo – podemos ayudarte y luego almorzamos.

Dicho y hecho, se dirigieron a casa del moreno.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura y Naruto se mantuvieron un poco apartados, esperando a que Sasuke le entregara las llaves al casero. El moreno avanzó hacia ellos y cargó una de las cajas que había junto al rubio.

\- Hecho – dijo, con una expresión tranquila – vámonos.

Naruto cargó con la otra caja y partieron hacia la casa de la pelirrosa. Tras una breve discusión con el rubio, decidieron que almorzarían unos bocadillos. El rubio no pudo hacer más que seguir a sus compañeros lloriqueando.

\- Podrías acabar de instalarte mientras yo preparo el almuerzo – sugirió Sakura mientras dejaba su portaobjetos al lado de la puerta de su apartamento.

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Naruto se limitó a tirarse en el sofá. Observó a la pelirrosa ir y venir en la cocina; recordaba el tiempo en el que Sakura era malísima en la cocina. Le entraban náuseas solo de pensar en sus píldoras del soldado. Por suerte, con el tiempo y la práctica fue mejorando y hoy en día era una buena cocinera. Eso sí, nadie superaba a su Hinata-chan.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En su nueva habitación, Sasuke estaba terminando de arreglar sus pertenencias. No es que tuviera muchas, principalmente eran armas y pergaminos que había rescatado de una de las bibliotecas de su clan. Agradeció silenciosamente el detalle de Sakura al haberle puesto sábanas limpias aquella mañana; no se le había ocurrido traerse unas propias.

Dobló las cajas que había utilizado para guardarlas a un lado del armario y suspiró, observando la que sería su habitación por un mes. Si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que conviviría con su compañera de equipo, lo hubiera tomado por loco. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida; en esos momentos, no le parecía una idea tan descabellada. Después de todo, últimamente estaba bastante a gusto con ella.

\- Molesta – susurró en un bajo gruñido.

Sin embargo, su tono no era de enfado. Abandonó la habitación a tiempo de ver cómo Sakura servía en la mesa tres platos con bocadillos; al verlo, ella le sonrió.

\- Todo en orden?

\- Sí – asintió él – necesitas ayuda?

Naruto simplemente se levantó del sofá y se sentó a comer; no tenía remedio. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Está todo listo en realidad. Siéntate, traeré un poco de té – respondió.

El moreno se sentó mientras la observaba coger una bandeja con tres tazas de té. Se había recogido el flequillo con una horquilla, seguramente para que no le estorbara mientras cocinaba. Y estaba sonrosada por el calor.

Le sentaba bien.

\- Qué harás esta tarde, Teme? – Naruto interrumpió las cavilaciones del Uchiha.

\- Ah... – murmuró él, distraído – probablemente repase los pergaminos que recogí la semana pasada. No lo sé.

\- Pero vendrás esta noche con todos, verdad? – demandó el rubio.

Sasuke bufó.

\- Sí, Dobe. De lo contrario vendrás a secuestrarme – murmuró, resignado.

La pelirrosa esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Yo veré si puedo terminar con los informes – intervino, y ahogó un bostezo – aunque el entrenamiento me ha dejado un poco cansada –admitió, a regañadientes.

\- Yo pienso ir a dormir – anunció el rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Acabó su último bocadillo y se levantó – de acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche!

Sasuke le respondió con un gruñido mientras comía, pero Sakura lo acompañó a la puerta como buena anfitriona.

\- Ten cuidado, Sakura-chan – se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna – no dejes que el Teme se pase de listo.

A sus espaldas, el moreno se atragantó. La pelirrosa golpeó al rubio en la cabeza, sonrojada.

\- Cállate, idiota – y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se volvió con un bufido – maldito Naruto.

Aún sonrojada, se sentó a terminar su almuerzo. Aunque con la hora que era, bien podría considerarse que era la comida. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que ella se levantó.

\- Bien Sasuke-kun, iré a darme un baño y luego me pondré con los informes – anunció, retirando los platos de la mesa. Él la miró en silencio, atento – siéntete como en tu casa.

\- Claro – la siguió hacia la cocina y la detuvo cuando intentó ponerse a lavar los platos – pero déjame ayudar. Ve y tómate ese baño, yo lavaré esto.

Sakura miró primero la mano de Sasuke, con la cual había agarrado el plato que iba a lavar, y luego subió la mirada hacia él, sorprendida. La mirada de él era tranquila, pero no admitía réplicas. Esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, agradecida.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó – muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Se secó las manos con un trapo y salió en dirección al baño, tarareando distraída.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Salió del baño vestida con un vestido ligero que usaba para estar por casa; iba secándose los restos de humedad del pelo con una toalla, y seguía tarareando tranquilamente. Fue hacia su habitación y dejó la ropa sucia del entrenamiento en la cesta que tenía en un rincón; a continuación, cogió un par de papeles en blanco y un bolígrafo y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el salón.

\- Sakura, las toallas...? – Sasuke se asomó desde su habitación.

\- Están en el baño, en el armario junto a la puerta – ella respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Error, debería haber seguido sin mirar. Cuando pasó por delante de la habitación de él, cometió el fatal error de echar un vistazo hacia dentro. Maldijo en el momento a sus progenitores por haber tenido una hija tan entrometida.

Porque ya no tenían doce años, sino diecinueve, y Sakura ya no era tan inocente. La pelirrosa vio con todo lujo de detalles la definida espalda de Sasuke, que se encontraba sin camisa, de espaldas a ella, buscando algo en su armario. En el instante siguiente el moreno se giró, sosteniendo una muda de ropa limpia, y la descubrió medio parada en la puerta con la expresión congelada.

Mierda, una cosa era tenerlo así delante cuando lo curaba, y otra cosa era ahora. Ahora no tenía que concentrarse en ningún jutsu médico. Tragó saliva y se sonrojó instantáneamente.

\- Ocurre algo, Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

\- Ah! Ie, Sasuke-kun! – negó ella nerviosa, agitando las manos sobre su rostro – avísame si necesitas algo más.

Huyó despavorida por el pasillo. Shannaro, tenía que ser tan obvia? Odiaba que él la viera tan vulnerable. Bufó, repentinamente estaba molesta. Tiró los papeles sobre el sofá y se dejó caer junto a ellos. De acuerdo Sakura, ponte seria. Concéntrate en esos informes y olvida que tienes al amor de tu vida conviviendo contigo.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, olvidando de nueva cuenta su propósito de redactar sus conclusiones sobre los informes. No podía dejar que le afectara tanto, se suponía que Sasuke tenía que ver a una mujer madura capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin parpadear, no a una chiquilla sonrojándose sólo por verlo sin camisa. Bufó de nuevo; no podía seguir así.

No iba a ser siempre Sasuke el que la dejaba sin respiración. Ella era una mujer, no? Y no se consideraba fea. Y Sasuke era un hombre. Un hombre, por muchas dificultades que tuviera para dejarse llevar, seguía siendo un hombre.

Ella podía jugar.

Sería interesante ver si podía despertar los instintos de Sasuke.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cuando la pelirrosa desapareció del umbral de su habitación, Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa, divertido. Ah, ciertamente le entretenía verla nerviosa. Era un hobby que había descubierto recientemente: sonrojar y poner nerviosa a Sakura le entretenía. Pero ponerla nerviosa en el buen sentido, claro.

\- Aunque enfadarla también es interesante – concedió para sí mismo en voz baja. Sus mohines cuando estaba molesta le resultaban adorables.

Salió de su habitación y se metió en el baño, dispuesto a refrescarse con una ducha. Volvió a reiterarse, odiaba el verano: hacía mucho calor y demasiado sol. Suspiró mientras se metía en la ducha; además, juraría que era la primera vez que veía a Sakura con un vestido. Y eso que era un vestido muy simple, se notaba que lo utilizaba para estar por casa por su comodidad: era un vestido de tirantes, suelto y hasta las rodillas, de un color rosa pálido. Sí, le quedaba muy bien. Debería ponerse vestidos así más a seguido.

Aunque, visto que iba a convivir con ella, la vería así más a seguido.

Sonrió.

Él no era tonto, sabía que Sakura seguía queriéndolo. Y él se lo agradecía. No obstante, también sabía que iba a ser algo difícil empezar una relación con ella. Porque le gustaba, sí. Pero también le costaba dejarse llevar, abrirse a ella a un nivel tan íntimo. Sabía que ella había cambiado en algo; respetaba su espacio. No le había mencionado nada más del tema de sus sentimientos, y durante las semanas posteriores a su regreso, había temido que ella hubiera desistido de esperarlo.

Pero sus ojos seguían mirándolo con aquella luz, y él supo que ella quería que fuera él que acercara posturas. Eso sólo hizo que aumentar la convicción del moreno de que ella era la indicada. Siempre lo había sido.

Pero quería ir poco a poco. Muy poco a poco, tanteando esas nuevas sensaciones que surgían dentro de él.

La cuestión era intentar disfrutar del proceso, no forzarlo. Él quería sentirse cómodo, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda. Que todo surgiera de forma natural.

Pero bueno, también le atraía la idea de jugar un poco, ponerla nerviosa, sonrojarla. Le gustaba ver que no era inmune a su físico; sin embargo, seguía siendo tan inocente... sus sonrojos la delataban.

Era adorable.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mordisqueó distraída el bolígrafo, concentrada en el último informe. Definitivamente, iba a necesitar más información sobre esa gripe. Solo esperaba que Tsunade-sama pudiera enviarle algo más antes de tener que desplazarse a la Aldea del Té. Suspiró, y decidida, cogió el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir en las hojas que había cogido de su habitación. A los pocos minutos, Sasuke apareció en el salón, ya completamente vestido.

\- Una taza de té? – ofreció, mirándola.

Sólo obtuvo silencio por respuesta. Alzó una ceja.

\- Sa-ku-ra – insistió, acercándose a ella. La pelirrosa alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

\- Decías?

\- Que si te apetece una taza de té – repitió, con un bajo gruñido. En serio que ella se evadía demasiado cuando se concentraba en informes. Y si la atacaban? Bufó; seguro y no se daba cuenta.

\- Sí, gracias – sonrió ella, y volvió de nuevo su vista hacia lo que escribía.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina.

\- En serio te enfocas mucho en los informes – comentó en voz alta el moreno – cualquier día te absorberán.

\- Sería una lástima, verdad? – respondió ella, distraída mientras escribía – no podrías volver a verme – bromeó.

El moreno esbozó una media sonrisa y la miró de reojo desde la cocina; ella siguió escribiendo, ignorando su mirada.

\- Verdaderamente, sería una lástima – dijo él.

Si Sakura se sorprendió con esto, no lo demostró. Ni siquiera se giró a verlo; esbozó una radiante sonrisa, satisfecha con la respuesta, y siguió escribiendo. Tras unos minutos, recibió el té que Sasuke le tendía y le agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa. Apartó los papeles a un lado momentáneamente, y tras darle un sorbo a su té, se apoyó cómodamente en el respaldo del sofá, estirando las piernas. El moreno dejó el té en la mesa, delante de los sofás, y fue a su habitación. Regresó con un pergamino en la mano y se sentó en el otro sofá.

\- Qué es eso? – curioseó la pelirrosa.

\- Aparentemente, un jutsu que inventó algún predecesor mío – explicó Sasuke, aunque no sonaba muy seguro – lo empecé a leer ayer, así que no sé mucho de momento.

\- Ah.

La pelirrosa bebió un poco más de su té, sin saber qué decir. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. Si se apuraba con sus conclusiones, podría descansar un rato antes de quedar con los demás. Bostezó. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle dicho que sí a Ino.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasaron unas horas, durante las cuales ambos permanecieron en silencio, concentrados en sus respectivos trabajos. Sasuke se había acostado cómodamente en el sofá, aunque era demasiado pequeño para él; sus piernas colgaban del reposabrazos. La pelirrosa se había quedado sentada, cruzada de piernas; sin darse cuenta, permaneció demasiado rato con el cuello torcido hacia abajo, en dirección a los papeles que escribía.

\- Mierda – gruñó cuando levantó la cabeza. Se masajeó un poco la zona afectada. El moreno ignoró el gesto. Ella suspiró y agitó un poco la cabeza, intentando despejarse – qué hora es?

\- Serán las seis – comentó Sasuke, aunque no miró el reloj.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el reloj que tenía en la cocina. Eran las seis y media. Ya era tan tarde? Al menos había terminado su trabajo; sonrió, satisfecha. Quizás podría descansar un rato antes de cambiarse para ir al karaoke. Sí, eso haría.

\- Estaré en mi habitación – le dijo al moreno – recuerda que hemos quedado con los demás a las ocho.

\- Ajá – Sasuke no desvió la mirada de su pergamino.

La pelirrosa se levantó y recogió las tazas de té; tras lavarlas, picoteó un poco de fruta y se dirigió a su habitación. Sintiéndose relajada, se dejó caer en su cama, disfrutando de la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Ah, qué gusto.

\- Será solo media hora – se prometió, cerrando los ojos mientras adoptaba una posición cómoda para dormir.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tras finalizar la lectura del pergamino, se levantó y se desperezó. Maldita sea, el pergamino no le había aclarado nada; parecía que le faltaban un par de partes. Gruñó, yendo a la nevera a por un refrigerio. Se sirvió un vaso de agua mientras miraba el reloj. Las siete y media? Ya? Qué estaba haciendo Sakura? Llevaba rato sin oírla, parecía que se había dormido.

Suspiró. Tendría que despertarla. Dejó el vaso a medio beber en la isleta de la cocina y fue a la habitación de la pelirrosa. Un poco indeciso, tocó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos. Nada, no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Sakura, estás ahí? – preguntó en voz alta mientras abría la puerta, advirtiéndola de su presencia.

Recibió una especie de golpe en la boca del estómago que lo dejó parado en la puerta, mirando a la pelirrosa que dormía en su cama. No, no era la primera vez que la veía dormir. Después de todo, habían compartido misiones cuando eran genin, y en muchas de ellas habían tenido que dormir en el bosque todos juntos.

Pero sí era la primera vez que la veía dormir sin ninguna manta ni saco de dormir por encima, o sin su vestimenta ninja. Sakura estaba durmiendo con el vestido que llevaba antes, pero al estar acostada de lado, hacia él, y con las piernas flexionadas, el vestido se le había subido... un poco. Casi podía ver su ropa interior. Mierda. Tragó saliva, sintiendo de repente un calor recorrer su rostro. Se acercó a ella y alargó una mano. Doble mierda, estaba temblando? Esto no podía estar pasándole.

Bufó. Después de todo, él era un hombre, un hombre joven con la testosterona revoloteándole en esos instantes por la cabeza.

\- Molesta – murmuró, con la voz algo ronca. Sacudió la cabeza y, decidido, sacudió un poco el hombro de la pelirrosa – Sakura, despierta. Se nos hará tarde.

\- Eh? – susurró ella, abriendo un poco los ojos, somnolienta. Se desperezó un poco, sin levantarse, y le dedicó una suave sonrisa – Sasuke-kun.

Él la miró desperezarse en silencio, con una mirada indescifrable. Ahogó un gruñido. Es que no se daba cuenta?

\- Son las siete y media – anunció.

El hechizo se rompió. Sakura pegó un salto, sorprendida.

\- Ya? Mierda! – exclamó. Fue a su armario directa a escoger la ropa.

Sasuke la dejó en su delirio, y volvió directo a la cocina, dispuesto a acabarse de un trago el agua que había dejado olvidada. De repente, estaba más sediento que antes.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta, la pelirrosa esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Pobre Sasuke-kun, parecía que le había entrado calor.

\- Debería haber seguido durmiendo – sonrió, satisfecha con su actuación.

Porque había estado dormida, sí, pero en cuanto oyó el primer toque en su puerta despertó. Kami, ella era ninja, cómo no iba a oírlo? Pero en el mismo instante en que despertó, se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Como había decidido antes, ella podía jugar, no? No podía serle indiferente a Sasuke.

Definitivamente, no lo era. Sonrió, encantada, y empezó a cambiarse. Se puso unos pantalones cortos de color negro, algo sueltos aunque ceñidos en la cintura, y una blusa sin mangas de color rojo granate, que se colocó por dentro del pantalón. Se colocó unas sandalias con un poco de plataforma, y decidió no maquillarse; con el calor que hacía, lo sudaría todo. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, y se perfumó un poco antes de coger su bolso y salir de su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios, me encanta que disfrutéis leyendo las provocaciones de estos dos tanto como disfruto yo al escribirlas :) aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfrutéis ^.^**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **000:** Cambio de escena.

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Sobre haberse quedado dormida, pensó, habían llegado temprano. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho cuando llegaron al karaoke, y tan solo había llegado Shino.

\- Hola, Shino – sonrió con amabilidad Sakura.

\- Hmp.

\- Que tengáis buenas noches – fue la cortés y extraña respuesta de Shino.

La pelirrosa cambió su sonrisa amable por una irónica. Eh... gracias? Suspiró mientras Sasuke se apoyaba junto a la puerta del local. Unos pocos metros a la derecha del moreno, divisó unos carteles, por lo que se acercó a curiosearlos para matar el tiempo. Empezaba a hacerse de noche, por lo que en aquellos instantes agradeció las tenues luces de neón que adornaban el local del karaoke. Sus ojos vagaron por los carteles; para variar, los otros dos permanecieron en silencio. Alzó una ceja; qué esperaba?

\- Hola, preciosa – oyó a su derecha; sorprendida, vio a un hombre de unos treinta años hablándole – qué extraño ver a una criatura tan bonita como tú, sola a estas horas – se acercó un poco a ella, intentando tomarle la mano – cómo te llamas?

\- Yo... – Sakura retrocedió, sintiéndose incómoda. Su espalda topó con algo, o más bien con alguien.

\- Se llama "Fuera de aquí si no quieres problemas" – gruñó Sasuke, con los ojos amenazadoramente oscuros. Sostuvo a Sakura por los hombros, manteniéndola pegada a él.

Ella alzó una ceja. Qué mierdas...?

\- Lo siento tío – se apresuró a decir el hombre – no sabía que estaba contigo. Paz, eh? Aquí no ha pasado nada.

\- Sigue hablando – lo cortó el moreno en seco. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al hombre, y éste retrocedió y salió corriendo.

La pelirrosa se giró hacia él, con una media sonrisa.

\- Salvándome la vida? – cuestionó, divertida. Él bufó, haciéndose el molesto.

\- Eso parece – fue su respuesta.

En el que probablemente sería su acto más valiente en los últimos meses, Sakura aprovechó la poca distancia que aún había entre ellos y le besó la mejilla, con suavidad.

\- Mi héroe – susurró en broma, separándose de él y yendo hacia la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó mirando al frente, por donde se había ido aquel hombre que le había hecho la noche interesante por un momento. No se había puesto celoso, por supuesto que no, porque sabía que Sakura no conocía a aquel hombre y había notado su incomodidad. Por eso, le había resultado altamente gratificante demostrarle 'amablemente' al hombre que la pelirrosa sí estaba acompañada.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Habían reservado una pequeña sala para ellos; de esta forma, podrían comer, beber y cantar tranquilos. En realidad, era una magnífica idea. Se sentaron los chicos frente a las chicas; prácticamente tuvieron que arrancar a Naruto de la mano de Hinata, que sonreía con pena ante los alegatos de su novio.

\- Naruto-kun, no me iré a ningún lado – le aseguró.

\- Pero... Hina-chan... – lloriqueó el rubio.

\- Pero nada, baka! – Sakura cortó por lo sano con un buen golpe, y sentó al rubio frente a Hinata.

Pidieron para cenar barbacoa, y mientras esperaban, se sirvieron un poco de sake.

\- Frentona, cómo van esos informes? – preguntó Ino, apurando su primer vaso de muchos.

\- Terminados, por fin – suspiró ella – mañana por la mañana tendré que comunicarme con Tsunade-sama.

\- Oh, con que terminados – los ojos de la rubia brillaron – eso suena muy bien – no esperó a que la pelirrosa terminara su vaso de sake, y se lo rellenó – venga frentona, quiero esa revancha.

Sus amigas la miraron mientras sentían una gotita de sudor por la nuca. Hacía un par de semanas, habían quedado para comer las chicas, y no sabían en qué momento había ocurrido, pero Ino y Sakura terminaron compitiendo para ver cuál tenía más resistencia al sake.

La pelirrosa bufó; normalmente, ella no tenía resaca, pero Ino sufrió las consecuencias de aquella tarde durante los dos días siguientes.

\- No aprendes, verdad cerda? – esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, aceptando el reto. Ambas chocaron los vasos y se bebieron el contenido de un trago. Hinata y Tenten se miraron, suspirando.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Sasuke, que se había sentado entre Shikamaru y Naruto, alzó una ceja. Parecía que Ino y Sakura habían encontrado algo nuevo en lo que competir. Vaya pérdida de tiempo. Y dolor de cabeza, desde luego.

\- Teme – Naruto le dio un codazo – no quieres...?

\- No, Dobe – cortó en seco – compite con Kiba – sentenció.

Al Inuzuka le bastó oír aquello para esbozar una sonrisa juguetona y saltar sobre el rubio.

\- Ne, Baka, tienes miedo de perder contra mí y por eso has buscado a Sasuke? – picó. Sin duda sabía por dónde había que pinchar al rubio.

\- Baaaka! No dirás lo mismo cuando te tumbe – bufó, indignado – ni siquiera recordarás cómo hablar.

Sin más, ambos se llenaron los vasos de sake y se lanzaron al ataque.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Para cuando llegó la comida, apenas veinte minutos después, Sakura e Ino ya iban por el quinto vaso de sake, y Naruto y Kiba por el octavo. Menudos salvajes. Sasuke apenas había bebido un sorbo de su segundo vaso.

\- Lee, tú no bebes? – canturreó Naruto, agitando la botella de sake frente al susodicho.

\- Sabes que no, Naruto-kun – se excusó él, agarrando su vaso de refresco – sólo en ocasiones especiales. Mi llama de la juventud sufre mucho con el alcohol, y nada debe interferir en mi entrenamiento!

El rubio y el Inuzuka lo miraron como quien mira a un gato de dos cabezas, y tras percibir el olor de la barbacoa, saltaron encima de la comida.

\- Quita Kiba, eso es mío! – empezaron a discutir por una salchicha.

\- Vete a la porra, Naruto! – contraatacó el Inuzuka.

Dios mío, será que no había más comida? Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, exasperado. Frente a ellos, Sakura e Ino habían hecho una tregua momentánea para coger fuerzas y rellenar sus estómagos. Sabia decisión. Solo esperaba que la pelirrosa no hiciera ninguna tontería cuando se le subiera el alcohol a la cabeza.

\- Qué mierda...? – un golpe estremeció la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos.

Observaron, parados, cómo una mano gigante golpeaba la mesa entre Naruto y Kiba, los cuales detuvieron su discusión por la salchicha. Aprovechando esto, la mano cogió la salchicha y se la llevó.

\- Así está mejor – comentó Chouji, satisfecho. Se comió la salchicha de un mordisco.

Shikamaru y Sasuke esbozaron una sonrisa torcida al ver al rubio y al Inuzuka con el cabello erizado. De acuerdo mutuo, ambos empezaron a comer en silencio, aunque con un gruñido ocasional de advertencia.

\- Esto no ha acabado, baka – sentenció el rubio.

Las chicas miraron esto en silencio. En qué momento sus amigos se habían convertido en animales? Negaron con la cabeza.

\- Hinata-chan, me parece que tendrás que aguantarle la resaca al baka de Naruto – comentó Sakura, divertida – no quisiera estar en tu lugar.

\- Ie Sakura-chan, mañana temprano tengo entrenamiento – respondió la peliazul en respuesta – tendrá que soportarlo Sasuke-kun.

Un tic floreció en la ceja de Sakura; para eso Naruto tendría que dormir en su casa, y de eso nada.

\- Y una mierda – bufó – no pienso meter a Naruto borracho en mi casa – dijo esto sin pensar.

\- Qué dices, frente? – se extrañó Ino. Qué tenía que ver el hecho de que Sasuke aguantara al rubio con ella?

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, la pelirrosa miró a su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa. Vale que no se lo iba a poder ocultar durante todo el mes, pero no contaba con decírselo ya.

\- Eh... etto... – Sakura bajó la voz e Ino la miró, curiosa – no quiero que montes un escándalo, cerda... pero Sasuke-kun se quedará en mi casa durante el próximo mes.

\- ! – la rubia emitió un grito ahogado que se oyó en toda la mesa. Para los demás aquello fue normal, pero Sasuke las miró, con una ceja alzada. Sakura sintió su mirada y lo miró, sonrojada, pero Ino atrajo de nuevo su atención – de qué me he perdido? Qué, cuándo, cómo? Por qué?

\- Vale ya, Ino – murmuró la pelirrosa, con una mueca de molestia – sólo se le ha acabado el alquiler y necesita dónde quedarse, nada más.

\- Ya, claro... Y ahora te has vuelto santa y no ves lo que se te ha presentado delante – bufó la rubia, volviéndose hacia Hinata y Tenten – venga ya, vosotras lo sabíais?

\- Naruto-kun me lo dijo al venir.

\- A mí me lo ha dicho Hinata-chan – fue la respuesta de Tenten, con cara de resignada – pero no exageres tanto, Ino. Estás empezando a montarte tus fantasías y luego ya sabes lo que pasa.

Hinata asintió, dándole la razón a Tenten.

\- Tenten-chan tiene razón, Ino-chan – susurró – Sasuke-kun ha vuelto hace muy poco de su viaje, Sakura-chan y él sólo son compañeros de equipo.

De espaldas a Ino, que miraba a Hinata y Tenten como si estuvieran locas, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa juguetona. Muy bien, Hinata. Claro, ellos sólo eran compañeros de equipo.

Amplió su sonrisa. Y una porra.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Se terminaron la comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eran pasadas las once, y Sakura había perdido la cuenta de los vasos de sake que se habían bebido Ino y ella. Sonrió, distraída con sus propios pensamientos, mientras apuraba un nuevo vaso. A su lado, Ino, totalmente sonrojada, vació su vaso de un trago y lo volvió a apoyar en la mesa con un ruidoso golpe.

\- Venga ya! Venimos a un karaoke y nadie canta? – se indignó, con un ridículo mohín. Las chicas suspiraron; había tardado demasiado en decirlo.

La rubia se levantó y se abalanzó hacia el espacio reservado en un rincón para el karaoke de la sala. Empezó a trastear con el mando hasta que encontró una canción que le gustó.

\- Kya! Esto es una señal! – se emocionó, pulsando el botón para empezar a cantar.

Sakura se sirvió un nuevo vaso de sake mientras ignoraba los gritos de Ino cantando.

\- Salud, chicas – les dijo a Hinata y Tenten, para luego beber un poco. Tenten la imitó y Hinata bebió, pero de su refresco.

\- No sé cómo tienes ese aguante, Sakura-chan – suspiró Tenten, ella apenas iba por su cuarto vaso. La pelirrosa llevaría más de quince.

\- Supongo que Tsunade-sama no me enseñó sólo a curar y pelear – comentó ella, distraída mientras miraba a Sasuke conversando con Shikamaru.

Al lado del moreno, Naruto y Kiba seguían armando revuelo, amontonando más y más botellas de sake vacías. En una de esas, Naruto le dio un codazo al Uchiha por accidente y éste se volvió furioso, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. En algún rincón de su mente, Sakura pensó que si no llevara litro y medio de sake en el cuerpo, probablemente hubiera apartado la mirada y se hubiera recriminado el que Sasuke la hubiera pillado mirándolo. Ahora, sin embargo, se limitó a sostenerle la mirada sin pestañear. Él alzó una ceja, sin comprender, y ella dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, desviando la mirada finalmente hacia Ino, que terminaba en aquellos instantes su canción.

El moreno la observó apurar su vaso para seguidamente levantarse y acercarse a Ino; tras un intercambio de desafíos e insultos, ambas se pusieron a buscar una canción para cantar las dos.

A Sasuke le bastaron menos de diez segundos para darse cuenta de que Sakura, además de cantar mejor de lo que esperaba, bailaba exquisitamente. En realidad, lo único que hacía era acompañar la canción con movimientos en las caderas; lo hacía de forma distraída, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, atentos a la letra de la canción. Aprovechando esto, los ojos del moreno se clavaron en ella, sin parpadear.

Hubo un momento en el que Ino, hasta entonces enfocada en la canción, vio de reojo cómo Sakura estaba bailando y se tomó esto como un desafío.

\- Me estás retando a mover la cadera, frente? – canturreó, poniéndose también a bailar.

La pelirrosa sonrió, irónica, pero aceptando el reto. Kami, hacía mucho que no se dejaba llevar de esa manera; se olvidó instantáneamente de la canción y dejó que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por la música.

En la mesa, Hinata, que estaba viendo a sus amigas con una tímida sonrisa, pensando que no tenían remedio, desvió la mirada hacia un lado al percibir un destello rojo. Tenten estaba charlando con Lee, por lo que no se dio cuenta de nada. Naruto y Kiba seguían bebiendo, ambos sonrojados al límite y con una boba sonrisa en la cara; Shikamaru charlaba con Chouji, que seguía comiendo, y Shino... bueno, estaba mirando fijamente a ninguna parte, tampoco podía saberlo debido a sus gafas de sol.

Pero Sasuke miraba hacia el rincón del karaoke, fijamente, sin darse cuenta de que ella lo miró por un momento. El moreno tenía una expresión indescifrable, pero parecía que apretaba la mandíbula. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, intrigada, y pudo ver que el destello rojo provenía del ojo que no ocultaba su flequillo. Parpadeó, confusa; por qué necesitaría Sasuke de su Sharingan en esos momentos?

Encogiéndose de hombros, se giró hacia Tenten y Lee y prestó atención a su conversación.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tras otras tres horas, Sakura decidió que había sido suficiente. Cuando Naruto les había robado el micrófono, Ino y ella habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo seguir bebiendo. Para entonces, la rubia apenas podía sostenerse sentada sobre la silla y tan sólo balbuceaba palabras sueltas, estallando en risotadas ante cualquier tontería.

Giró la cabeza y miró al rubio; Naruto había secuestrado a su novia y se la había llevado a cantar con él; aunque con lo mal que cantaba él y lo alto que lo hacía, apenas se oía la dulce voz de la peliazul. Suspiró, y esperó hasta que terminaron la canción para levantarse y anunciar que iría a acompañar a Ino a su casa.

\- Pero luego volverás, no Sakura-chann? – fue la pregunta de Naruto, que rodeaba los hombros de Hinata con un brazo para sostenerse.

\- No baka, luego me voy a casa – cortó ella, con molestia – y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Hinata, por favor, acompaña a este idiota a su casa. Capaz y se pierde por el camino en su estado.

\- Claro, Sakura-chan – la voz de Hinata se tornó tranquilizadora para convencer al rubio de ir a casa – venga Naruto-kun, es hora de dormir.

Mientras iban hacia la puerta, oyeron el comentario del rubio.

\- Pero te quedarás conmigo, Hime-chan? – preguntó. Casi pudieron ver humo saliendo de la cabeza de la pobre Hinata.

Negando con la cabeza, Sakura se giró y se despidió de sus compañeros, que planeaban quedarse un rato más. Cogió de la mano a Ino y la arrastró fuera del local, con un suspiro.

\- Mañana vas a querer matarme – le dijo, aunque probablemente su amiga no recordaría aquello al día siguiente. Suficiente tendría con soportar la resaca.

Percibió a Sasuke siguiéndola, por lo que lo esperó antes de doblar la esquina de la calle. Ino se tambaleó peligrosamente y acabó apoyada en un muro.

\- Sasuke-kun, no vas a quedarte? – preguntó la pelirrosa, curiosa.

\- No. La verdad quiero ir a dormir.

\- De acuerdo pues – dijo, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ino – nos vemos en casa – empezó a alejarse, pero Sasuke echó a andar tras ella.

\- Te acompañaré.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta. La verdad es que esperaba que Sasuke la ayudara con el peso de Ino, pero él se mantuvo a un lado, simplemente caminando a su lado. Rodó los ojos, resignada.

\- Sasuke-kun, podrías...?

\- No – cortó él, con un bufido – Sabes que no me gusta acercarme tanto a la gente.

La pelirrosa bufó en respuesta. Si no hubiera sido por el alcohol, hubiera entendido el trasfondo de esas palabras; pero con el sake que llevaba encima, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que el moreno había dicho hasta que dejaron a Ino en su casa y emprendieron el camino a casa de Sakura. "No me gusta acercarme tanto a la gente" repitió Sakura en su cabeza, sorprendida. Pero si ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla esa misma noche! Y él no se había quejado. De hecho, él mismo la había agarrado primero por los hombros.

Se sonrojó y esbozó una tonta sonrisa, maravillada. Kami, en verdad el moreno la apreciaba de forma diferente a los demás. Quiso saltar en ese mismo momento encima de él, pero se contuvo. Si empezaba con cursilerías, probablemente Sasuke se agobiaría. Hizo un mohín, resignada.

A su lado, el moreno la miró de reojo y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Sakura se había perdido de nuevo en su cabeza; sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, dio un paso hacia su derecha, empujando sorpresivamente a la pelirrosa, que trastabilló y cayó de culo al suelo, sorprendida. Sasuke la miró con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos y siguió andando, manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- Shannaro! Vuelve aquí! – exclamó ella a sus espaldas, poniéndose de pie y echando a correr tras él.

Tonta. Ni siquiera pudo alcanzarlo cuando el moreno hizo una finta hacia un lado, ocasionando que la pelirrosa se pasara de largo y volviera a caer al suelo. Escuchó un quejido de molestia, y soltó una carcajada mientras se detenía a su lado y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Sakura, estás un poco borracha – le dijo, sin borrar su torcida sonrisa – así no conseguirás alcanzarme.

\- Mou, Sasuke-kun, eres malo – murmuró ella, sosteniendo su mano.

Sasuke dio un tirón a la mano de la pelirrosa y la levantó, dejándola pegada a él, de manera que sólo los separaban sus manos entrelazadas. Agachó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Sakura a los ojos.

\- Eso crees? – susurró.

\- Ah?

La pelirrosa olvidó cómo hablar cuando le devolvió la mirada. Boqueó un poco, intentando idear alguna respuesta con la que seguirle el juego, pero le fue imposible. Entonces, vio el brillo juguetón en los ojos de Sasuke y se sonrojó.

El moreno amplió su sonrisa y la soltó, echando a andar.

\- Sa-ku-ra, te quedarás atrás – comentó en voz alta.

Detrás de él, la pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza, y con un bufido, echó a andar tras él. Maldito sea Sasuke y malditos sus ojos.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Llegaron a casa pasadas las tres de la madrugada; estaban agotados. Habían recorrido el resto del camino en silencio, pero había sido un silencio cómodo. Sakura fue recta a su habitación, dispuesta a ponerse el pijama y dormir a pierna suelta.

\- Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hmp.

El susodicho fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua con tranquilidad. Se apoyó en la encimera y miró hacia el cielo nocturno, relajado. Mañana pensaba dormir hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiera; aunque siempre que se decía lo mismo, acababa despertándose a las nueve como muy tarde. Suspiró y se quitó la camisa, estirando los músculos. Normalmente, aunque en verano hacía calor en Konoha, por las noches refrescaba; pero aquella noche no era así. Tenía calor, aunque no estaba sorprendido. Shikamaru le había comentado que iban a sufrir una ola de calor durante los próximos días. Bufó, dejando el vaso de agua a un lado, y fue a su habitación dispuesto a ponerse prendas más frescas para dormir.

Salió de nueva cuenta hacia la cocina a terminar su vaso de agua y picotear algo; un par de tomates sonaba bien. Se apoyó de nueva cuenta en la encimera, mirando por la ventana, mientras atacaba uno de los tomates. Ah, podría alimentarse solo de ellos.

De pronto, un dedo se posó en su nuca; un escalofrío embargó su estómago, pero se mantuvo estático, expectante. El dedo recorrió su espalda desnuda, con lentitud, siguiendo su columna, hasta llegar hasta su lumbar. Cerró los ojos y ahogó un gruñido en su garganta. Eso se había sentido bien. Demasiado bien.

\- Por qué a oscuras, Sa-su-ke-kun? – dijo Sakura en voz baja, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Se separó de él y pasó por su lado hacia la nevera para servirse un vaso de zumo. Sasuke la miró de reojo, y un nuevo gruñido amenazó con escapar de entre sus labios. La pelirrosa había cambiado su conjunto por el pijama, unos pantalones cortos, pegados, que apenas cubrían sus glúteos, y una ancha camiseta de tirantes, holgada por los lados. Contempló cómo se servía un poco de zumo y cerraba la nevera, volviéndose hacia él con aquella encantadora sonrisa.

\- Por qué aún despierta, Sa-ku-ra? – rebatió, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

\- Acostumbro a tomarme un analgésico antes de dormir si he bebido sake – le contó, guiñándole un ojo – pero no le digas a Ino, es mi secreto a prueba de resacas.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada. Iba en serio? Con un maldito analgésico amortiguaba todo el sake que se había tragado? Negó con la cabeza, divertido, y mordió de nueva cuenta el tomate mientras la pelirrosa se acababa el vaso de zumo. Seguidamente, ella se situó a su lado y se dispuso a lavar el vaso que había utilizado. El moreno giró su cuerpo hacia ella y le devolvió el gesto.

Sobre la camisa, apoyó el dedo índice en el límite bajo de la espalda de ella y la acarició hacia arriba, muy lentamente, hasta llegar a su nuca. Contempló, fascinado, que aun cuando sentía el cuerpo de la pelirrosa ser sacudido por leves temblores, su rostro no expresaba nada. Ni siquiera había conseguido sonrojarla. Interesante. Estaría retándolo?

\- Sabes que te mereces esa resaca, verdad? – le dijo, y luego volvió a girar su cuerpo dándole de nuevo la espalda a la ventana.

Sakura sonrió, divertida, y se secó las manos para seguidamente arrebatarle el tomate y darle un mordisco, sin dejar de mirarlo. La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció al ver que había mordido directamente por donde había estado mordiendo él.

\- Y eso lo decides tú, Sasuke-kun? – contraatacó, devolviéndole el tomate – pobre de ti, tendrías que cuidar de mí si tuviera resaca mañana.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de lado y la miró fijamente mientras mordía el tomate por donde había mordido ella. La mirada de Sakura brilló por un momento. Oh, Kami.

\- Buenas noches, Sakura.

Con un parpadeo, la pelirrosa reaccionó y le dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Kami, si la convivencia con Sasuke iba a ser así, ya podía coger fuerzas. Cuando se había despertado de la siesta la tarde anterior, ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que el moreno iba a responder a sus provocaciones.

Se acostó, con un suspiro. La verdad es que había sido una noche intensa; contuvo un gemido al recordar la mirada que Sasuke le había dirigido mientras bailaba con Ino. Si hasta su Sharingan estaba activado! Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pensado que el moreno iba a mirarla así. Como... hambriento. Se mordió los labios; sabía que el Sharingan, en su nivel básico, servía para los Genjutsu; pero además, también ralentizaba la velocidad con la que se percibía al enemigo. Y que el moreno la hubiera mirado al bailar con el Sharingan en sus ojos, sólo significaba una cosa: que Sasuke había querido ver sus movimientos a cámara lenta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, erizándola al completo.

Kami... jugar con Sasuke era divertido y excitante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Siento el retraso pero tuve unos compromisos y apenas ayer pude sentarme a escribir -.- Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los consejos, los tengo en cuenta :) Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo para el fin de semana. Hasta entonces, que disfruten de éste :D**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **000:** Cambio de escena.

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Sakura abrió los ojos; parpadeó un poco cuando miró hacia la ventana, por donde entraban los rayos de sol. El sake de la noche anterior había actuado como sedante y había dormido como un tronco. Se desperezó, sintiéndose relajada, y se levantó con parsimonia.

\- A por esa taza de café – se dijo, con una suave sonrisa.

Cuando pasó por delante de la habitación de Sasuke oyó ruidos en el interior; humedeció sus labios, sintiendo su ánimo mucho mejor, y se espabiló dispuesta a preparar café. Sabía que el moreno tomaba café por las mañanas, bien cargado y sin nada de azúcar. Lo que no sabía, sin embargo, era si comía algo. Abrió las ventanas; era ridículo el calor que hacía ya, aun siendo las nueve.

\- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun – saludó cuando lo oyó tras ella.

\- Hmp.

Lo miró de reojo; estaba pasando una mano por su pelo, revolviéndoselo, y aún tenía cara de sueño. Kami, era la primera vez que lo veía acabado de levantar. ¿Hasta así tenía que ser tan...él? Sacudió un poco la cabeza, despejando esos pensamientos, y sirvió el café recién hecho en dos tazas.

\- ¿Vas a querer comer algo? – ofreció, tendiéndole la taza de café. El moreno la miró con una ceja alzada, aceptando la taza.

\- Lo que prepares estará bien – aceptó, sentándose en la mesa.

Con un asentimiento, Sakura le dio un sorbo a su café y se puso manos a la obra. Preparó un par de tostadas para cada uno; en las suyas puso un poco de aceite y restregó un poco del jugo de un tomate; en las de Sasuke untó un poco de queso blanco y cortó un par de rodajas de tomate para ponerlas por encima. Cogió ambos desayunos y los sirvió en la mesa, volviendo luego sobre sus pasos a por su café.

Sasuke la miró, en silencio; Sakura tenía el pelo revuelto, seguro que ni siquiera se había lavado la cara. Estaba preciosa. Y acabada de levantar, transmitía una tranquilidad envidiable.

\- Buen provecho – le dijo ella al sentarse.

El moreno cabeceó mientras le daba un buen trago a su café. Ah, era una buena forma de empezar el día. Empezaron a desayunar en silencio; él enseguida se dio cuenta de que a Sakura le gustaba estar en silencio por la mañana. De no ser así, ya estaría hablándole de cualquier tema. Sonrió interiormente, ¿quién lo diría? La habladora Sakura no era tan habladora cuando se acababa de levantar. La miró por un momento: estaba masticando lentamente su desayuno mientras miraba de forma distraída por la ventana. La dejó estar en su mundo mientras se concentraba en su desayuno, relajado. No le importaba empezar así sus mañanas. Aunque estuvieran en silencio, su compañía era tan agradable...

Pasados unos minutos, el moreno se levantó y recogió los platos vacíos de la mesa, encaminándose a lavarlos.

\- Algún plan para hoy, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó ella, desperezándose sobre la silla.

\- No – negó él, escueto – ¿y tú?

\- Debo pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que me comunique con Tsunade-sama – comentó, con un suspiro – espero que no me quite mucho tiempo.

El moreno asintió sin mirarla.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Un rato más tarde, la pelirrosa salió del baño, ya bañada y vestida. Se había puesto un vestido parecido al que usaba para estar por casa; bufó, maldiciendo el maldito calor. Estaba por entrar en su habitación cuando la cabeza de Sasuke se asomó desde su habitación.

\- ¿Te vas ya? – le preguntó. Ella asintió.

\- En breves. ¿Necesitas algo?

Él negó.

\- Nos veremos luego – se despidió él, entrando al baño.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cuando Tsunade cortó la comunicación y su imagen se desvaneció de la pantalla, la pelirrosa apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha y se recostó contra la mesa, con un suspiro. A su lado, Kakashi se masajeó el cuello.

\- Pues tendrás que ir a la Aldea del Té – comentó él.

\- Ajá – asintió ella, aburrida. De repente se sentía muy cansada – por lo menos tengo un par de semanas para prepararme.

El peligris asintió con la cabeza y alargó el brazo hacia un sobre que tenía apartado en un rincón del escritorio. Se lo tendió a Sakura.

\- Voy a darte libre estas dos próximas semanas, de manera que puedas concentrarte en tu misión – le comunicó – solo quiero que entreguéis esto a la Arena. Saldréis pasado mañana. Para entonces, Sai debería haber regresado de su misión de rastreo.

\- De acuerdo – la pelirrosa se levantó – nos vemos en dos días, sensei.

Con una suave sonrisa, Sakura salió del despacho y se encaminó fuera de la Torre Hokage. Sí, se esperaba que su maestra iba a decirle que se encontrara con ella en la Aldea del Té, claro que se lo esperaba. Bufó. Bueno, al menos tenía tiempo libre durante las dos próximas semanas. Ah, podría entrenar todos los días con su equipo. ¡Y tenían una misión! Bastante simple, pero misión, al fin y al cabo.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta de la torre, su instinto la hizo girar la cabeza hacia su derecha, descubriendo a Sasuke apoyado en el muro, junto a la puerta. Sonrió, juguetona.

\- ¿Me esperabas? – picó. Él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, su favorita.

\- Puede – concedió.

Ella acudió a su lado, contenta.

\- Has estado mucho rato – observó él. Empezaron a caminar de vuelta a casa de la pelirrosa – ¿habéis conseguido solucionar algo?

\- Ie – negó ella – Tsunade-sama ha echado un vistazo a mis conclusiones y dice que puede diseñar una vacuna provisional, pero no estamos seguras de que funcione. Tengo que ir a la Aldea del Té dentro de dos semanas, me encontraré con ella allí.

\- Hmp.

\- Por cierto, pasado mañana tenemos la misión de la Arena – recordó ella. Él asintió, conforme – deberíamos avisar a Naruto.

Sasuke bufó.

\- Ese Dobe sigue en estado de vegetación – le informó – pasé por su casa al venir. Ni siquiera me oyó cuando llamé al timbre.

La pelirrosa esbozó una sonrisa irónica, sintiendo una gota de sudor correr por su nuca.

\- Está bien – suspiró – mañana será. Hoy tendrá demasiada resaca como para llegar a ser el intento de persona que es.

Sasuke soltó una seca carcajada ante el comentario de ella, y miró la posición del sol. Debían ser las doce del mediodía.

\- Nee Sasuke-kun, es muy pronto para encerrarnos en casa – se quejó ella – ¿por qué no damos un paseo? Me apetece ir al río, podría remojarme los pies. Hace mucho calor.

\- Hmp – él se pasó una mano por el pelo, resignado. Aunque eso de refrescarse sonaba muy tentador – está bien.

Sakura lo miró, sorprendida. La verdad es que ni siquiera se esperaba que aceptara. Nunca había aceptado una proposición como aquella, a no ser que fuera Naruto el que la hiciera, y le insistiera hasta volverse loco. Sonrió, emocionada, y apresuró el paso sin esperar a que él la alcanzara.

Tras ella, el moreno la observó en su arranque de emoción y sonrió también. Aquello había sido muy espontáneo. Ni siquiera tenían una toalla para secarse los pies luego; se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué más daba? Revolviéndose el cabello de nuevo, alargó sus zancadas para alcanzar a la pelirrosa, que casi iba dando saltitos.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fueron al tramo del río que quedaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento que usaban. Tan sólo se encontraron con un par de hombres mayores pescando, los cuales los saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sakura iba mordisqueando uno de los dangos que habían comprado por el camino, mientras que Sasuke sólo había tomado un refresco.

Se detuvieron junto a unas rocas, en las que dejaron la bolsa de dangos, y la pelirrosa se deshizo rápidamente de sus sandalias para seguidamente dirigirse al agua, introduciendo los pies en ella sin pensarlo. Empezó a chapotear, riéndose de sí misma. El moreno la observó en silencio mientras se quitaba sus sandalias ninja y se sentaba en una roca medio sumergida en el río. Parecía mentira que Sakura chapoteara y apenas salpicara agua a su alrededor; sobre todo si se comparaba la destrucción que podían llegar a ocasionar esos mismos pies.

\- ¿Qué mierda...? – frunció el ceño cuando un chorro de agua le dio de lleno en el rostro.

A unos tres metros de distancia, la pelirrosa lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida bailoteando en sus labios. Además, tenía las manos en posición de sello.

\- ¿Haciendo trampa, Sa-ku-ra? – levantó con su pie derecho una cantidad considerable de agua, lanzándola hacia donde estaba ella. Pero la pelirrosa lo esquivó y le sacó la lengua, burlándose.

Con una sonrisa torcida, el moreno aceptó el reto y se impulsó apoyando los pies en la roca en la que estaba sentado. Salió disparado hacia ella, levantando agua a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ella lo volvió a esquivar y se sentó en la roca en la que él había estado sentado, provocándolo.

\- Ahora no estoy borracha, Sa-su-ke-kun – dijo, guiñándole un ojo – puede que seas tú el que no sea capaz de alcanzarme.

\- Hmp.

Sasuke volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, y volvió a suceder lo mismo. Sakura saltó hacia la parte más profunda del río, pero que apenas tendría más de dos metros de profundidad. Con su control sobre el elemento del agua, volvió a introducir un poco de chakra en el agua del río y lanzó un nuevo chorro sobre el moreno, mojando ahora su camiseta. Con un gruñido, el moreno no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y volvió a lanzarse contra ella, consiguiendo ahora agarrarla por la cintura con la clara intención de desestabilizar el chakra de sus pies y hundirla en el agua. No contó con que la pelirrosa levantaría una pierna para enredarla en las piernas de él, provocando que Sasuke trastabillara y cayera con ella dentro del agua.

Se sumergieron enredados con ellos mismos en el agua; Sasuke abrió los ojos bajo del agua y vio el rostro de Sakura muy cerca de él, mirándolo también con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Con una media sonrisa, el moreno se apoyó en la cabeza de la pelirrosa y la hundió más, impulsándose para salir a flote; sin embargo, Sakura lo agarró de una pierna y lo volvió a hundir, aprovechando el movimiento para nadar hacia arriba y salir del agua, por delante de él. Sasuke iba a volver a agarrarla, pero no contó con que al mirar de nuevo a la pelirrosa obtendría una grata visión del vestido mojado de ella, el cual se transparentaba y dejaba su ropa interior blanca a la vista.

Se paralizó, olvidando que tendría que hacer lo mismo que ella y salir del agua para respirar.

Sakura volvió a equilibrarse sobre el agua y se encaminó a la orilla, dispuesta a ordenar un poco su enredado y mojado cabello. Tras ella, la cabeza de Sasuke emergió del agua y la miró, con un ronco gruñido. Sí, definitivamente, no le quedaba ninguna duda. La dulce e inocente Sakura ya no era tan inocente; le devolvió la mirada a la pelirrosa, que lo miraba de reojo mientras se alejaba a la orilla. Ella sabía perfectamente que el vestido mojado se le pegaba al cuerpo, revelando más detalles de lo usual. La pelirrosa levantó su cabello y lo estrujó un poco, quitando el exceso de agua, y luego sacudió la cabeza para esparcir su cabello de nuevo.

El moreno emergió del agua y volvió a equilibrarse sobre ella, caminando detrás de Sakura. Se quitó la camiseta, desmangada y con cuello alto, ancho, y se la tendió a la pelirrosa sin mirarla. Ella lo miró, alzando una ceja.

\- También está mojada – dijo él, con un adorable sonrojo y una mueca de molestia – pero no se transparentará nada.

La pelirrosa cogió su camiseta y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Soy muy horrible para la vista, Sasuke-kun? – se hizo la indignada. Echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor; no había nadie. En un arranque de valentía, no se detuvo a pensar en el pudor y se quitó el vestido sin importarle que Sasuke estuviera a su lado.

El moreno percibió el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y bufó, dándole la espalda.

\- Mierda, Sakura – la pelirrosa observó las manos de él, apretadas a su costado, cerradas en puño. Sonrió con cariño – sabes demasiado bien que no.

Ella se puso la camiseta y, aprovechando que Sasuke todavía le daba la espalda, le dio un rápido abrazo, rodeándolo por la espalda con sus brazos. Él dio un respingo, pero rodeó las manos de ella con las suyas, correspondiendo de alguna manera al abrazo.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Era media tarde cuando entraron en casa de Sakura; habían estado vagueando a la sombra de un árbol, esperando a que el vestido de la pelirrosa se secara. La pelirrosa puso agua a hervir para preparar té, mientras que Sasuke fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Iba a cambiarse ella también cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta; curiosa, fue a abrir.

\- Sakura-chan! – golpe para Naruto.

\- No grites aquí, idiota – gruñó ella.

\- Buenas tardes, Sakura-chan – se oyó la vocecita de Hinata, que venía detrás de Naruto.

\- Hola, Hinata – sonrió ella, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Naruto entró lloriqueando, alegando que no era un buen día para que le golpeara la cabeza. La pelirrosa cerró tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? – el rubio se tiró a un sofá.

\- Acabo de levantar a Naruto-kun – explicó la peliazul, con suavidad – y le duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Podrías darle un analgésico o algo, Sakura-chan? Por favor.

Sakura vio por detrás de Hinata cómo Sasuke salía de su habitación con el pantalón que usaba para dormir, sin camisa. Frunció el ceño; no podía salir así delante de Hinata. Pobre, se desmayaría.

\- Claro, dame un segundo – dijo, ofreciéndole asiento en el otro sofá – traeré dos aspirinas.

Salió escopetada por el pasillo, interceptando al moreno.

\- No se te ocurra salir así – susurró. Él alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Estás loco? Si Hinata te ve así le dará algo – dijo, exasperada. Él sonrió, juguetón.

\- ¿Celosa, Sa-ku-ra? – agachó su rostro hacia ella.

La pelirrosa bufó y lo empujó de vuelta a su habitación.

\- ¡Baka, sabes por qué lo digo! – se indignó con un sonrojo. Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y fue a su habitación a por dos aspirinas.

Volvió al salón y dejó las dos aspirinas en la mesa de delante de los sofás, y aprovechando que el agua había hervido ya, sirvió té para los cuatro. Con una patada hizo sentarse a Naruto y le dio las aspirinas. Sasuke apareció en el salón y se dejó caer junto al rubio, con un suspiro.

\- ¿No puedes vivir sin mí, Dobe? – se burló el moreno, mientras Sakura servía unas galletas junto al té. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, aceptó el plato de rodajas de tomate que ella le tendía.

\- Vete a la mierda, Teme – murmuró Naruto, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mientras se revolvía el pelo.

Sakura se sentó junto a Hinata, con una sonrisa irónica.

\- ¿Quieres oír una cosa, Naruto? – el rubio le prestó atención – te lo mereces. Si no fuera porque me lo ha pedido Hinata, no te habría dado esas aspirinas.

\- Sakura-chan no me quiere – lloró él.

Estuvieron charlando un rato, comentando la futura misión de Sakura en la Aldea del Té, y le hablaron a Naruto sobre la misión de la Arena. A las ocho, la pelirrosa les ofreció quedarse a cenar bajo la escandalizada mirada de Sasuke; ¿tendría que aguantar a Naruto también para cenar? Emitió un bufido que la pelirrosa ignoró. La peliazul sonrió con pena.

\- Claro, Sakura-chan! – exclamó el rubio frotándose el estómago.

\- ¿No será mucha molestia, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Para nada – sonrió ella – sólo dejad que me cambie el vestido.

Dicho y hecho, la pelirrosa se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta de manga corta. Se encaminó a la cocina, seguida de Hinata, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en la mesa. Tras una breve charla entre las chicas, decidieron la cena.

\- Vamos a hacer pollo al horno con verduras – les comunicó Sakura desde la cocina.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se escandalizó el rubio – Hinata-chan, yo quiero ramen!

\- Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero debes comer de todo – lo reprendió ella con suavidad.

Naruto se sumió en un aura de depresión, siendo observado por Sasuke. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa torcida:

\- Quién lo diría, Usuratonkachi – murmuró, picándolo – lo que Hyuga dice va a misa, ni le protestas.

\- Teme – gruñó el rubio – amargado.

El rubio le dio un codazo a Sasuke, sin medir la fuerza ni el punto de impacto.

\- Mierda, Naruto! – exclamó el moreno, sobándose la lumbar – me has dado en la lumbar!

Le dio un golpe en la cabeza de vuelta, pero no pudo hacer mucha fuerza sin que su espalda se quejara. El golpe de Naruto definitivamente le había dado en mal sitio. Gruñó.

\- Un solo daño en mi casa y os utilizo de cena – oyeron que Sakura decía. Ni siquiera necesitó girarse para provocarles escalofríos.

Con una mueca de molestia y una mirada de reojo, ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasadas las once, Naruto y Hinata se marcharon. Con un suspiro, Sakura cerró la puerta y descubrió a Sasuke en la cocina preparando té. Sonrió, relajada, y fue a dejarse caer en el sofá.

\- ¿Podrías traerme un par de galletas con el té, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó, desperezándose.

\- Hmp.

El moreno le dejó el té y las galletas que había pedido delante de ella, y se sentó en el otro sofá. La pelirrosa oyó un quejido que murió en la garganta de Sasuke cuando éste se sentó y procuró poner la espalda recta.

\- ¿Realmente ese baka te ha golpeado en mal punto, no es así? – dijo, con un suspiro. Mordisqueó una de las galletas – ahora prepararé una pomada antiinflamatoria con un poco de efecto analgésico. Te ayudará también a dormir.

El moreno la miró; ni siquiera le había dicho que sí o que no. Alzó una ceja. ¿Qué sentido tenía negarse? Iba a preparar esa pomada igual. La pelirrosa se terminó las galletas y bebió un sorbo de su té, para seguidamente levantarse hacia la cocina. Sacó de una de las alacenas superiores un botiquín, y se puso manos a la obra.

A los pocos minutos, la nariz de Sasuke percibió un aroma que relajó su cuerpo de forma instantánea. Sakura volvió a por su té y se sentó a terminárselo. Él ya se lo había terminado.

\- Será mejor que te recuestes en tu habitación – le sugirió ella, y lo miró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

El moreno la miró con una ceja alzada.

\- Es mejor aplicarla con un masaje – comentó ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y se levantó, dejando la taza en la mesa. Sin decir nada, se encaminó a su habitación y se quitó la camisa por el camino. La pelirrosa se levantó y dejó las tazas vacías en el fregadero, y cogió el tubo en el que había guardado la pomada; a continuación, siguió los pasos del moreno hacia su habitación.

Él ya estaba acostado boca abajo, y ni siquiera había encendido la luz. Sin embargo, entraba luz de los faroles de la calle, por lo que había una agradable penumbra en la habitación. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, reuniendo valor, y se subió a la cama junto al moreno.

\- ¿Dónde te ha dado, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó.

\- En la lumbar – murmuró él, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos flexionados.

Con un suspiro, la pelirrosa se subió encima de él, quedando sentada sobre los muslos de Sasuke, con sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de él. Automáticamente, el cuerpo del moreno se tensó; ella sonrió, y se puso un poco de pomada en las manos. Frotó un poco las manos para calentar la pomada, y a continuación, las posó en la lumbar de Sasuke. Él dio un respingo.

\- Relájate – le susurró ella, comenzando con el masaje.

Los dedos de Sakura comenzaron a trazar círculos irregulares por la piel de él, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre la zona afectada. Poco a poco, notó cómo el cuerpo del moreno se relajaba, y vio que cerraba los ojos. La pomada desprendía un aroma relajante, estaba consiguiendo adormecerlo; siguió masajeando un buen rato, deteniéndose sólo para coger más pomada. En un par de ocasiones hizo un par de movimientos bruscos que, por un momento, parecieron hacerle crujir la espalda al moreno; sin embargo, él descubrió que le estaba deshaciendo la contractura, dejándolo como nuevo. Llegó un momento en el que Sasuke notó que Sakura había pasado de estar masajeándole la lumbar a estar masajeando toda la espalda, pero se dejó hacer, relajado. La pelirrosa tenía unas manos increíbles; no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Cuando la respiración del moreno se ralentizó y se acompasó a un ritmo tranquilo, Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida. ¿Se había dormido? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke se dormía con alguien invadiendo su espacio personal? Detuvo el masaje y se inclinó un poco para verle el rostro. Sí, tenía los ojos cerrados. Con precaución, se levantó de encima de él y tapó el tubo, dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche. Se giró de nuevo hacia él, volviéndolo a mirar. Kami, era tan hermoso... Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, se recostó al lado de él, admirándolo de cerca; el moreno no pareció inmutarse. Maravillada, la pelirrosa levantó una mano y pasó un dedo por su rostro, apenas rozándolo, con muchísima lentitud. Delineó el contorno de sus pómulos, recorrió su nariz, acarició sus mejillas y, finalmente, con el dedo tembloroso, repasó la forma de sus labios. Kami, esto era el cielo. El aroma de Sasuke estaba rodeándola por todos lados, sus sentidos estaban atontados; si cerraba los ojos, caería dormida en cualquier momento.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada del moreno, sin dejar de mirarlo. Levantó la mano de nuevo y tocó el cabello de él, apartando unos cuantos mechones de su frente. Se quedó en esa posición, con la mano en el pelo de él, mirándolo hipnotizada. Se perdió tanto que apenas reaccionó cuando él abrió un ojo y la miró, somnoliento:

\- Sa-ku-ra, duérmete – murmuró, con un suspiro. Sin decir nada más, el moreno apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, a la altura de la cabeza de ella, y se acomodó para volver a dormir.

El corazón de Sakura golpeó contra su pecho, furioso, y por un momento temió que él se despertara por el sonido. ¿Le acababa de decir que se durmiera? ¿Allí, con él? Se sonrojó, cohibida, pero no se movió. La emoción la desbordó, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No se lo podía creer.

Decidió despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y disfrutar del momento. Se acomodó, acercándose unos centímetros más al moreno, sin tocarlo esta vez para no tentar a su suerte, y cerró los ojos dispuesta a intentar dormir.


End file.
